TMNT Poems
by BabyPinkPuppy
Summary: Just poems of TMNT. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is just a poem fic. It's all in free form. I've been feeling inspired and if you'd like, you can make a poem request. This poem will be about Apriltello!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Her eyes shined the light on me everyday

Her smile made rockets shoot up from my head

Her sparkling sky blue orbs lit up my world

Her auburn hair shining with grace

That determined and stubborn smile,

Is what I love about her the most

Her voice soft as an angel

The way her presence comforts me,

When I'm in a bad mood

The way she walks,

The way she talks,

The way she smiles at me,

Fireworks exploded inside my brain

I love her with all my heart

And I don't even have to ask if she loves me...

I _know_ she does

My precious princess,

 _April..._

* * *

 **Hope you like it! This took like...5 seconds!**

 **Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Never thought I would do this one and glad you guys liked the first one!**

* * *

It had to flow

Like a river...

Over stone

I couldn't hold it in anymore

It just had to flow

It kept gnawing and gnawing at me...

Until I couldn't take much more

I try not to let it show

But it won't stop flowing in me

Through me...

I didn't want to hurt anyone...

But it looks like I just did...

Because of my anger...

Because I couldn't stop it from flowing...

Am I a turtle?

Or a monster?

I think everybody knows what I am...

And I do too...

* * *

 **In case you haven't noticed...it's about Raph!**

 **Toodles!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know what you guys are thinking: TWO IN ONE DAY?! I can't help it! I'm feeling inspired.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

No...

This...cannot be happening...

The love of my life...

Gone...

I was a fool

A complete,

Utter fool!

I should've known of the consquences of my former brother's rage...

But now...

It is simply...

Too late...

I couldn't save her...

I couldn't save them...

The two most important people in my life...

I will never hear her voice,

Her laughter,

Her sweet soft lips...

Ever again...

I will never raise my precious Miwa...

I am sorry, my beloved

I have failed you...

Both of you...

My whole world crumbled around me...

Not only did I lose a brother...

I had lost my daughter...

And most of all...

I had lost my beloved

* * *

 **This hurt! Poor Splinter! And Tang Shen! She didn't deserve to die! I HATE YOU SHREDDER!**

 **Boo-Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, this one is for Jewelanardo...I haven't picked their ship name yet. You can call them anything you'd like or something I just saw it in a post once. Well...onwards!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

She's so beautiful

Every time I see her,

I get all flustered and I stammer and stutter like an idiot

I can't help it

Everything about her,

Was either dangerous...

Or exciting

She was the definition of crazy,

Rebellious

Or just plain out fun

She's funny,

Kind,

Skilled,

Strong,

Unpredictable...

It was hard to tell with her

She was either hanging out with us,

Or out on some kind of mission of her own

She had an electric touch

Every time she touched me...

My whole body had some weird tingling sensation,

Or everywhere felt warm and cold

She was not like the other girls...

She was different

She was sweet but dangerous

She followed my orders

But she followed them her own way

I felt some weird connection with her

And I knew she felt the same way

She was perfect for me!

She was perfect to me in all ways

If only I could stop stuttering like a fool around her

My heart beats faster and faster every time I'm near her

She had this electric touch around me

She _was_ an electric touch


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! I had an EXHAUSTING day! I could barely keep my eyes open! SUPER TIRED! But, I work through the drowsiness and update when I have the time. For those who are wondering about my other stories, one is almost done. I'm almost done with the next drabble and I'm still typing for LWT. So, here you go!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I felt trapped

Trapped in my own void

All I could see was black

It was everywhere

Completely consuming me

My whole body felt like it was on fire!

My head hurt,

My limbs ached,

And my throat felt weird

I coughed and wheezed,

Trying to get the lump out

But it was no use

It stayed lodged in place

I couldn't tell which hurt more...

My right knee

Or my right shoulder

It felt sticky and wet,

As if there was some type of liquid flowing from it

And I think I knew what it was...

Vivid flashes of the ambush burned inside of my mind

I thought I could beat them

I beat a whole swarm of Footbots and three powerful henchmen...

But it was just a distraction

Until he sought out for the final blow...

My heart dropped,

His shadow engulfed me

I couldn't do anything

Even if I wanted to...

It was horrifying,

Painful,

And humiliating...

I let them all down

Bile rose at the back of my throat

Tears burned my eyes

Both of anguish and pain

I saw flashes of my family as the fire engulfed me

I was - no - _am_ tired

I'm cold,

Hurt,

In pain,

Too much pain

All I wanted to do was to go home to my family

And hope for the best that they're okay

In this chaotic invasion

And lie down in my bed and sink into a beautiful, deep slumber

But...

I knew that wasn't going to happen

I would forever be surrounded by this fire in my body

Drowing in the fires

 _Forever..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey. I'm not feeling really perky today. Not in the best mood. I based this poem from this really interesting movie based off my favorite book! To make a deal: If any of you can guess who's talking in this poem: You can make a request for the next one or you can name what kind of one shot you want me to base on. Good Luck. Try to be the first one!**

* * *

Everyone says that they can't wait for tomorrow

But...

What if you only lived to see today?

There might be a tomorrow for you

But for me...

There was only today

As I fell...

My whole life flashed before my eyes...

It was both terrifying...

...And a relief...

Relief that I'll die as a good person

That I'll be remembered by the people who loved me

Especially by him...

I knew he was going to blame himself for this

When I was thrown off the statue

And he tried to save me

But he caught me

But he didn't save me...

I heard the sickening snap from my neck

There was a brief pain,

But that only lasted for a second

Like a pinch to the arm

Fading away

I looked into his eyes before I died

He was the last thing I saw

And his name...

...Was the last thing I ever said...

Right before I died,

There was pure determination shining in his eyes

But...

There was also fear

Fear of losing me

The only girl that ever understood him

The only girl who took his side when arguing with his older brother or anything else

To be honest...

I was scared too...

I didn't want to die

At least...

Not yet...

I wanted to live

Live to see the next day

Live to see my friend go on and on about dogs or tarantulas or art

Live to see a boxing match

Live to see him

And hug and kiss him with all my might

But I didn't get that wish

All I got was...

Was...

Death...

How I died was an accident

I'd never imagined my death to be so quick and terrifying

I wanted to die peacefully

With him by my side

But...

I can't

And now...

There was no tomorrow for me

There was only that day

At least...

 _For me, anyways_

* * *

 **I'll give you a few options. Here are the options:**

 **Gwen**

 **Clara**

 **April**

 **Nicole**

 **That's all I'm saying. You can suggest your prize of something or whatever. Good Luck!**

 **See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiiii! Extremely excited about this poem. I think you're all gonna like it!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I hate them

I **_HATE_** them!

They ruined my life!

I lost my father because of them!

Now he's a mutant!

All because they were irresponsible,

Especially Jewel!

I finally got him back!

And now...

Because of them...

I lost him again!

I don't care what Donnie or Jewel says,

I will _never_ forgive them!

He's gone...

And I couldn't save him

I thought they were my friends...

But I was wrong

I was wrong about Donnie...

...And I was wrong about Jewel...

I guess I shouldn't be surprised about her

She's been lying to us,

To me,

For years

What does Leo even see in her?

Anyways,

I lost a father

I lost my friends

I lost everything

I had to run out of there

I didn't want to see the complete and utter heartbreak in his eyes

I wish I wasn't so mad at them

But what choice do I have?

It was all of their fault

But I didn't want it to be

I wanted it to be my fault

I wanted for them to be mad at me

But they probably do

After all of the mean stuff I said to them

I don't know if they're all mad at me

I'm not sure if Donnie still cares about me

I don't know if he'll be willing to cure my dad...

But I do know one thing:

I know Jewel hates me

How could she not?

After what I said to her

After what I called her

But...

I'm still mad

And I always will be

It's better this way

Normal is better


	8. Chapter 8

**Helloooo! Okay, this is gonna sound odd but currently, as I'm typing this, I am about to have a meal at IHOP! I got a little inspiration and Clare, I would LOVE to do Clara! So, here's your present!**

* * *

I'm a thief at night

A run-in with the law

I do whatever I want

Whenever I want

I gallop from building to building

Searching for any valuable items I can find

Sometimes...

I'm not alone

I know there's someone watching me

Watching my every move

But I can't give myself to care

I don't care what he says

He can't change me

I won't let him

But...

I don't know why

I don't know how

But for some, odd, reason

I feel some form of attraction to him

I shake them off

For now...

I focus on my target

Carefully treading around the secured area

Hoping the alarm doesn't go off

I know this sounds paranoid

But I can't let them catch me

It would ruin everything

Who knows what they'll do to me

Or how long I'll be stuck in that tiny little jail cell

Luckily,

I'm not alone

If anyone,

A cop or just another random person,

Catches me, threatens me, or just plain out bothers me,

I can always give a call to my trusty mercenary, kunoichi, best friend

Y'know,

Bring out the big guns,

And I know she'll bring out any of her big guns

And I can always trust my little sidekick

Who can see what's going on and help with my escape

That's right,

I have my own personal computer genius and my personal mercenary

All is good in my little world

But,

I have no idea where my mom is

Boy do I miss her

I can't dwell on this right now

I gotta escape

Before I'm caught

And I disappear into the night

Graceful as a black cat strutting in the night


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay...I have been waiting to finish Panic In The Sewers to write this. I didn't wanna spoil anything for you guys. Anyways, on with this poem. I think you're really gonna like it! *winks***

* * *

I'm not a bad guy

But I'm also not a good guy

I may be super

But...

I'm _no_ heroine

Not even a little

And if I'm being perfectly honest,

I don't want to be a hero

That's just not me, y'know

I slice, I chop, I stab

And I'll even shoot

 ** _BOOM!_**

 ** _SPLAT!_**

I just blew your head off

And lucky me,

I got a buck doing it

I bash in the bad guy's teeth

Helping my turtle buds

I have no code of honor

Sometimes I'm good for money,

Sometimes I'm bad for money

As long as I'm making money,

It's all good!

I care about a few things

My dad,

Clara,

Gwen,

Splinter,

The Turtles...

And Lion Boy

I beat up bad guys with the guys,

And I un-alive some of them,

If I need to,

If I'm paid to,

Or if I want to

Mess with me,

Or Clara, Donnie, Mikey, Raph...

Actually, you can mess with him

But only three times

And Lion Boy...

You die

My gun dances across your forehead

The pistol right between your eyes

You know what that means

I grab my bombs, tanto, knife, and guns,

And y'all know what that means!

I have my own style

And I don't like it when anyone tries to change me!

I'll be a hero in my own way

Just to be clear,

I'm not some goody two shoes, butt kissing, lame rump, teacher's pet!

But I'll help

With a price

Luckily, living with the turtles isn't so bad

Especially with Lion Boy

I love watching him kick a bad guy's butt with his insanely dorky quips!

I don't know why,

But they're so cute!

And stupid!

For some, odd, reason,

I find him pretty adorable!

But anyways,

I annoy all of the bad guys

And good guys

Never shutting my mouth

As least...

Not when I'm awake

I'm a pretty big time mercenary

Not to brag,

Even though I am!

Now,

I have to go,

Dropping a gun on a goon!


	10. Chapter 10

**Well...glad you liked Jewel's poem! And now...Donnie's poem! Enjoy!**

* * *

My brothers don't really understand me a lot

Neither does my father

Casey, Clara, Gwen, Nicole, Jewel, or even April

They don't understand when I talk about the laws of physics or the gadgets I'm working on

And they all have a different response

Raph and Casey ignore me or tell me to shut up,

Mikey goes blank and excuses himself,

Clara and Gwen roll their eyes or snap at me,

Nicole gulps and runs away,

Jewel takes out her gun and shoots at the ceiling,

Leo politely says he doesn't really understand;

Same with Sensei, although he listens, but doesn't really understand

Because he just knows I love talking about this

And April,

She'd listen

Sure, she really doesn't understand what I'm talking about

But she listens...

And I don't mind talking all about it

I don't mind yammering on about the rules of quantum mechanics,

Or Schrodinger's cat,

Or Newton's Laws of Motion,

I don't mind

Because that's who I am

I like building and inventing gadgets

'Cause they can help us on future missions

Because when I do...

I feel like me

And that's okay

It's okay that I can't show this to the human world,

The probability of that would one to million!

But I don't care

Because no matter how many times my brother tease me about it,

I know they're really proud of me

I'm proud of me

And that's enough


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Sorry if this is a little late...I finally got some free time! Yay! Anyway, Clare, I don't know if you're reading this, but could you explain how and why Clara helps Jewel and the turtles with the whole Mouser thing. And I can't wait to write that scene! It sounds awesome and hilarious...but I do have to change one thing. It'll explain it in the next chapter of LWT. And to give you a sneak peek, if you wanna know how far I am in Mousers Attack...I'm up to the point where they left the lair. I just started the beginning of the Dragon fight. Well...just the knives being thrown. But I promise to finish by the week! ...Hopefully...**

 **Well...Enjoy!**

* * *

My brothers don't take me all that seriously

Sometimes not at all

They just expect me to be the screw up!

And it hurts my feelings

They drown me in questions I don't know how to answer,

Or know the answer...

But I try to keep a smile on my freckled dotted face

I try to hide the pain

I know they don't really mean it!

They're just frustrated

But I love them

Because they're my brothers

I need my best friend, Donnie,

I need my shoulder to cry on, Raph,

I need my model maniac, Jewel,

I need my protector, Leo

And I need my father, Splinter...

I need all of them

I need someone to talk to

Someone to joke with,

Laugh with,

Hug with,

I need all of my friends and family

Because they're my pillars of strength

And I have them

Well...we lost one...

But we can always comfort each other when we start to miss that person

Especially one of my brothers...

I feel so bad for him

He didn't even get to say goodbye

Well...

None of us did

It all just happened so fast

We didn't know that was gonna happen

But, we're there

There for each other

And I can always bring out a smile from anyone

Just to get them out of the dark clouds looming over them

All I wanna do,

Is prank, laugh, watch my cartoons

Be who I am

And I love goofing around

That's my job

And I'm proud of what I do

The Goofball

* * *

 **Hope you like it! And no...the person they lost was not Splinter. But you'll find out! Soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks Clare! That helped a lot! Okay, this poem was a little hard. I tried imagining my self as Casey and I wanted to see his point of view. And right now, I am reading this fantastic book! It's so good! I can't wait to finish it! Enjoy!**

* * *

When I was little,

I always used to feel left out

I felt like everybody just wanted to be my friend just because of who my dad was

I was always picked first for gym

But only because I'm, like, one of the best hockey players in the school,

Not to brag, of course,

I had friends

But were they really my friends?

Nick and I used to be so close

But one accident in a game changed everything

And I'm not the smartest kid in school,

I'm just the jock

The big ol' dumb jock!

Especially in math...

But I was really glad I met April

I felt like I could talk to her about anything

About my friends,

And after a few weeks,

Everything I've ever known about the universe changed!

I never knew aliens could exist,

Especially alien robot brains,

But ninja turtles!

And a girl with super strength, speed, and fire powers!

Now that is metal!

And best of all,

I finally found a guy best friend to talk to

Raph understands me, y'know

We could bash in some teeth, kick a few butts, and just have a wicked time!

Because we're all about protecting our city

And I'm grateful,

I'm grateful for all the new friends I made

My _real_ friends

And as I always say...

 ** _GOONGALA!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Helloooo! So happy to be back and I can't wait to publish my new chapter for LWT! Also Clare, quick question, which scene do you want Clara to be caught by Dogpound when she tries to steal his money. And also, how would you like him to catch her? Sorry about these questions, I just wanna make sure I do this right for you, if you wanted a specific way. Anyway, Enjoy my poem!**

* * *

What good am I?

What good am I to the team?

All I do is cower and run away from a fight

I don't know how to fight!

I'm not even a fighter!

I'm just a model...

A boring ol' model

Jewel's the top dog,

Gwen's the hot headed sweetheart

Even Clara's the girl every guy wants to have a brief fling with!

And me?

Guys think I'm cute...

But after a few minutes...

They grow tired of me and go after the next pretty girl

I thought after I met the turtles things would be different

But it's still the same

They're nice to me

However, even they get a little tired of my perkiness

And I'm not even the backup

I was the last one to figure out about mutant turtles and rats,

Alien brains, Foot Ninja, an evil Shredder guy, mutagen!

Why should things be any different

I can't fight, evade, kick,

All I know is how to strut on a runway

Who cares about me, anyways?

I'm, and will always be...

Useless...


	14. Chapter 14

**Heeeey! I am SO sorry about the lack of updates and this SUPER long hiatus. I've been crazy busy and I really wanted to update this SO MUCH. I hope this makes up for it. And I promise to try and update faster and as soon as I can. Oh, and before I forget...to Spongefan's request...hmmm...you know what? Why not? I would LOVE to add a new OC. And adding a boy would definitely make it more interesting. So sure! And as a hint: I'm creating him with one of my VERY few BFF's, Hermana Kunoichi! She's the bomb, you guys! You should go check out her stories, they're pretty good. Okay, before I start to ramble...on with the poem!**

* * *

What does it mean,

To be a monster?

Does it mean you have a temper?

Does it mean you are out of control?

Or does it mean you ARE an actual monster?

Honestly, I can't tell the difference anymore

I will be honest

I admit

I DO have a temper

I AM out of control

And I AM a monster

Whenever I hear that...

WORD

I can't help but lose my cool, as my dear friend would say

I try to control it, I really do

But I can't help myself

I always hurt the one's who are closet to me

I hurt Michelangelo

I hurt Julia

I nearly destroyed the turtle's lair

I attacked their father

And I hurt Clara

I didn't want to hurt anybody

But I did

And I can't change that

I can't change what happened

I can only move forward

And take a deep, calming breath

And hope to redeem myself

Hope to give myself a second chance

And hope to see Clara and Michelangelo again

Hope to keep my cool

As everyday is a new day

As a dear friend of mine once told me

* * *

 **This is Leatherhead! And this is a tribute to his first appearance. And as for LWT...I haven't started it yet. But I promise I will. Tomorrow, actually! Wish me luck!**

 **Nighty night night!**


End file.
